My Heart Cries for You
by Sitebzen
Summary: Summary: Sakura Haruno has a crush on the most popular boy in her grade, Sasuke Uchiha. No matter what she does he doesn't notice her. She vents out her frustration on Kabuto Yakushi, a senior she befriended at the start of the fall semester. Could their friendship bloom into something more? Now that everything starts to crumble around them? Find out….
1. Rejection

**Sitebzen:**This will be my first **KabuSaku **story. So if you don't like the pairing **Kabuto x Sakura** then don't bother reading this. This is **AU** and the characters might be **OOC**.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno has a crush on the most popular boy in her grade, Sasuke Uchiha. No matter what she does he doesn't notice her. She vents out her frustration on Kabuto Yakushi, a senior she befriended at the start of the fall semester. Could their friendship bloom into something more? Now that everything starts to crumble around them? Find out….

**Disclaimer:** All characters from the **anime/manga** call **Naruto** belongs to its creator **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing. Believe it! Oh no curse you Naruto! (~shakes fist angrily~)

**A/N:** Ignore my horrible spelling and grammatical errors. I'm not a great writer but I do like writing stories. So enjoy my insanity.

oooOOOooo

The bell rang and everyone left for their next class except for Sakura Haruno. She remained sitting at her desk as she waited for someone to show up. She gripped her envelop tightly as she continued to wait.

What was taking him so long? Is he even going to show up? What if he says no?

Questions like these were gnawing at her soul. Her nervousness spiked incredibly as she heard someone called her name. She turned around and noticed the most popular boy in her grade walking towards her. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

He did come after all. She thought as she smiled in relief.

"What do you want?" He said annoyed.

"Please accept this!" Sakura said blushing as she hung her head down and extended her confession letter to him.

Sasuke stared at her and looked away, "I don't want it."

Sakura looked surprise as she looked up.

"B-but you didn't even read it. My feelings are…"

"I don't care. Listen I get countless of these "love letters" and one more doesn't change the way I feel about them." He said interrupting her. Then he proceeded on proving his point by ripping the envelope in front of her eyes. She stood there immobilize as she felt the world around her crumbled into nothing.

"But Sasuke why...," she trailed off as she looked away. She knew this scenario could go in her favor or against her. She mentally prepared herself for either way but she never thought the rejection would hurt so much. The letter she took days to write down was easily destroyed in seconds. She had poured her whole heart into that letter and the worst part was that Sasuke didn't bother to read it. Her legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees. She tried to hold back the tears that wanted to spill. She still had her pride after all.

"Why? You really want to know. You're annoying. Stop pestering me." Sasuke said before walking away. Sakura looked at Sasuke's retrieving form and then everything went blurry. She no longer was able to hold it in and cried her heart out. The rejection was too much too bear.

oooOOOooo

**Title: My Heart Cries for You…**

**Chapter One: Rejection…!**

oooOOOooo

On the rooftop of Konoha High School small sobs could be heard.

"It seems Sasuke is cruel as ever," Kabuto mused.

Sakura stared back at the older teen who was currently sitting by the steps reading his favorite magazine, Konoha's Shooting Stars.

"You knew this was going to happen and you didn't stop me?" Sakura asked in disbelief as she heard the other let out a small laugh.

"Oh Sakura you are so naïve. All I told you was to write your feelings down. I never said to give it to him." He said continuing reading the article about the famous model Shizune.

"And it was so peaceful too when you were concentrating on writing that letter," he said as an afterthought. He missed those quiet moments.

Sakura fell over. "Y-you only told me that so you wouldn't hear me complain?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it." He said flipping the page over.

He looked up from his magazine and saw Sakura making swirling lines on the floor. He could feel the gloomy atmosphere starting to ruin his good day. Did being rejected by someone like Sasuke really affect her this much?

He let out a sigh, "Of everyone you could have fall in love with…why did you choose him?"

Sakura huffed.

"What's wrong with falling in love?" She said putting her hands on her waist and looking down at her upper classmate.

Kabuto closed his magazine and smiled at the pink hair girl. "Nothing at all," he replied.

Sakura was surprised to see a genuine smile on the silver hair teen.

"It's the most beautiful thing in the world isn't it?" He asked her and she nodded in agreement.

She watched him staring at the blue sky and wondered if he was thinking of someone. She tapped her chin, "Could it be that you are in love Kabuto senpai?"

Kabuto didn't look at her but did respond, "Who knows."

She saw the playful smile on the other's face. "Please tell me!" Sakura begged always curious about the older teen. Kabuto laughed as Sakura started throwing small punches at his side in an attempt to pry out some answers out of him.

"I'll tell you someday okay." He said looking at Sakura fondly and patting the girl on the head.

"You better." Sakura said as she pouted.

Once again Kabuto eluded her. One of these days she was sure he'll open up to her just as she did when she vent about her friends and classmates and especially Sasuke. It was only natural for friends to trust each other and confine in each other.

"If you truly love him you shouldn't give up so easily." She heard the other say.

"I've tried everything." Sakura said sitting beside the other. She pulled her legs in and rested her head on her knees as her arms hugged her legs. "I've tried everything to make him notice me. I tried being the smartest girl in class just so he can acknowledge me. I even grew my hair just because I heard he likes girls with long hair. I tried talking to him everytime I see him in the hallways. What else can I do?"

Kabuto closed his eyes and Sakura looked at him in hopes for an answer. What advice could the older boy give her?

"Perhaps you should forget about Sasuke." Not exactly the answer she wanted to hear.

"Forget about Sasuke how could you ask me that?" She said in slight anger.

"Well Sasuke might just be a crush and eventually you'll get over it. It's not the end of the world you know." He said not seeming to care about the situation.

Sakura looked away. It was true Sasuke was her first and only crush. She never looked at another boy like she did to Sasuke. "Even so I know Sasuke is my true love."

"True love...? How naïve," he snorted.

"Figures you wouldn't understand how a woman feels."

"A woman huh…" he said softly to himself.

Sakura didn't miss the blow to her womanly pride and punched him hard on the shoulder. "Jerk...!"

Kabuto winced slightly at her unusual strength. "Listen I'm just saying Sasuke isn't the right guy for you."

At this she stood up with determination in her eyes. "I'll prove it to you. By the end of this year Sasuke will fall madly in love with me."

"Such strong declaration but will you pull it off?"

"Of course, this is a trail of love and love conquers all." She was on fire. Kabuto smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Now that's the Sakura I know."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked in confusion as Kabuto got up.

Before she knew it she felt soft lips pressed against her forehead giving her an unfamiliar emotion. The kiss was brief and Kabuto could only smile in triumph at Sakura's unmistakable blush.

"W-what was that for?" She asked confuse with the strange feeling coursing through her.

"Just wishing you good luck is all. I don't like seeing you crying. You're more beautiful when you smile." He said patting her head one last time before leaving for his next class.

Sakura stood there her heart beating fast. This was the first time any guy got close to her. Although the kiss on her forehead wasn't intimate it was still contact.

Kabuto isn't bad looking either perhaps… she slapped herself mentally.

What am I thinking?

I have to be faithful to Sasuke.

Kabuto was just being friendly as usual. He's just a friend. She repeated in her head as she too left for her next class.

oooOOOooo

To be continued…..or not.


	2. Distractions

**Sitebzen:** Thanks for the lovely reviews. It makes me so happy. I have many ideas for this story, but I don't think I could pull it off. Enjoy chapter two if you can. I think I had a little too much fun messing with Sakura's feelings. This chapter feels a little rushed as well. (~shrugs~) Hope you don't mind.

oooOOOooo

It's been a week since that incident at the rooftop, but the events were still fresh in her mind. Her face suddenly felt warm as she thought of the kiss Kabuto gave her. It was her first kiss too and that somehow angered her.

What was Kabuto thinking when he kissed her forehead?

Did it mean anything to him?

Was it just a friendly gesture?

She wasn't sure and that bothered her the most. She shook her head. Why was she even thinking about it? Wasn't she infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha? Wasn't he her true love?

Why was she thinking of Kabuto in the first place?

She tried to focus on taking notes, but it was harder than she thought. All this confusion was driving her mad.

**Snap.**

She stared shockingly at the pencil that broke in two. She wasn't even aware that she was gripping it so hard. She took a deep breath.

Why was she getting upset?

Was it because she wanted Sasuke to be her first or that it wasn't a real kiss?

That puzzled her even more.

"I can't concentrate like this!" She thought out loud as she slammed her fist against her desk. The teacher stopped abruptly and looked at Sakura curiously.

"Is there something the matter Miss Haruno?" She asked concern apparent in her voice.

Sakura smiled weakly, "No nothing Kurenai sensei. Sorry to interrupt."

The pregnant teacher nodded and continued the lecture as the rest of the class snickered at Sakura's outburst. Sakura lowered her head in embarrassment and groaned inwardly.

_Kabuto you jerk stop invading my thoughts. I just made a total fool of myself and I bet Sasuke thinks I'm weird now._

She closed her eyes wanting to fade away. Sasuke took noticed at Sakura's strange behavior for a brief moment before shifting his attention to Mrs. Yuhi's lecture.

oooOOOooo

**Title: My Heart Cries For You**

**Chapter Two: Distractions…!**

oooOOOooo

The bell rang and everyone headed off to lunch. Sakura made a stop to her locker and sighed heavily. How much longer was she going to put this off?

"Are you alright Sakura?" Hinata asked as she noticed the state her friend was in.

"I'll survive," Sakura replied tiredly as she gave her a weak smile.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said as she grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her to the lunch room. "Now let's go eat. I'm starving!"

"O-okay," Hinata said a little uncertain.

They entered the loud cafeteria and found an empty table. Sakura sat down and looked through her bag for her bento box. Her smile turned to a frown when she noticed the extra bento in her bag. The lunch she usually offered to Kabuto when the older teen forgets to bring his own. She vaguely wondered if the teen was eating anything now that she stopped having lunch with him. She shook the thought away. It was for the best to keep her distant from the other.

Then why did she felt so horrible?

"Well this is a surprise billboard brow. What made you grace us with your presence?" An annoying female voice brought her out of her train of thought.

"It's none of your business Ino pig," she replied angrily as she glared at the blond haired girl.

"Oh I hate it when you call me that!" She yelled as she returned the glare. "I won't lose Sasuke to you. I'm way prettier than you," She said with arrogance.

Sakura scoff, "As if you conniving witch. I'm not giving him up that easily."

Their glare intensified. The hate between them was quite obvious. Who would have guess they were once friends? It seemed that having a crush on the same boy tarnished that friendship for good.

Hinata looked warily between the two hoping they wouldn't make her choose a side. She was certain that if she didn't stop this soon this could turn to a real fight.

"C-can you two please calm down?" She said getting between the two. They looked away and resumed eating in silent. Hinata felt a little relief, but the tension was still in the air.

Sakura stared at her food and once again her thoughts wandered to Kabuto. She felt childish for avoiding him. Was running away the right answer? Her stomach turned at the thought of ignoring Kabuto for the rest of the year. Her eyes dilated in shock as she realized she probably couldn't live without seeing the older teen again.

She stood up and apologies to Hinata before rushing out of the cafeteria.

oooOOOooo

At the rooftop of Konoha High, Kabuto couldn't read his magazine for some odd reason. Sakura has avoided him for a week now. He didn't think his actions that day affected her so much. Wasn't she madly in love with the Uchiha?

He assumed she might feel awkward for a few days, but completely cutting off contact with him. That just didn't felt right.

Did he really miss the pink haired girl's company?

When did he become so attach to her?

He let out a small irritated sigh. Without Sakura bothering him with her daily problems he was stuck thinking of his own issues. Sakura was his perfect distraction and now that she was gone…he shook his head.

He would ignore it. Just like he had before he ever met Sakura. Sadly the magazine was a painful remainder of the past he was trying to forget.

He was startled as the door to the roof was open wildly. There by the doorway stood Sakura. She leaned against the wall trying to regain her breathing.

"Sakura…?" He said in disbelief.

Sakura froze.

By impulse she came to see him again, but now they were surrounded by an awkward silence. It stretched for awhile until Sakura took the first step. She summoned up her courage and walked towards her senior classmate. She was done running away.

"There's something I wanted to do since that day, Kabuto senpai."

"What is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow up.

"This!"

Sakura slapped Kabuto in the face and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. He quickly sat up and stared shockingly at the girl.

Sakura gasped. Did she use too much force?

"Are you okay?" She asked kneeling beside him.

"You're seriously asking me that? You just slapped me." He said with amusement lace in his voice. If he knew any better he'll say he was punched instead of slapped across the cheek.

"I'm sorry it was just something I had to do," she declared.

Kabuto shook his head. "Seriously sometimes I don't understand you."

"On the good side I feel better," she said with a weak smile.

They were once again surrounded in silence, but this time it felt calm. It was as if everything had turned back to normal.

"Have you eaten?" She asked.

Kabuto blinked, "No why?"

"Then here," she said taking the bento out and giving it to Kabuto.

"Thanks. It's nice to know you care. This is your mother's cooking right?" He asked eyeing the food warily.

"Why would you ask that?" Confusion was clearly written on her pretty face.

"Oh because I still remember the last time you made me eat your homemade food." He shuddered at the memory. He was certain he was going to die that day.

Sakura clenched her fist, "Don't make me hit you again."

She crossed her arms. "Just be happy I got you food. Without me you'll starve to death."

Kabuto let out a soft laugh.

"You're right. I tend to forget. What will I do without you?" He said hooking his arm around Sakura and pulling her closer for a quick hug. Sakura blushed at the proximity and looked down at the floor.

She quickly got up as she felt her face burning.

"No problem. I have to go to class. Can't be late you know. See you tomorrow bye!" She quickly left leaving Kabuto smirking. He shrugged his shoulder and began to eat the homemade food. The teen's demeanor changed to ecstasy.

It was definitely better than Sakura's cooking.

oooOOOooo

To be continued…


	3. An Annoyance

**Sitebzen:**(~squeals in joy~) Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Sorry for not updating quickly. Warning this is a filler chapter. Our special guest of the day….Naruto Uzamaki! (~gasp~) Enjoy if you can…

oooOOOooo

The final bell rang and Sakura quickly rushed out of the classroom. She didn't even bother to glance at Sasuke when she ran pass him. She was still distorted by the quick hug Kabuto gave her. The hug in turn reminded her of the kiss as well.

Why did Kabuto affect her so much?

Exiting the school gates she stopped running and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She still could feel her heart beating fast. _What is wrong with me?_

"Sakura…!" She heard someone yell out her name.

She blinked and turned to stare at her blond haired classmate, Naruto Uzamaki.

She made a face. "Oh, it's you."

Oblivious to her discomfort he smiled at her. "Hey Sakura I was wondering if you want to eat ramen with me at Ichiraku?" He asked as a faint blush covered his face.

Sakura let out a sigh. She knew little about the boy except that he was in her class. He was like some stalker and it bother her that he would continuously try to ask her out. She was fed up with the situation. It was like a never-ending cycle. Can't he take a hint?

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested. Just leave me alone!"

She said with annoyance lace in her voice. Naruto's smile fell at her usual rejection.

"Oh I see. Sorry." He said scratching the back of his neck and walked pass her.

Sakura gasped as she heard the hurt in Naruto's voice. Was she doing the same thing Sasuke did to her? She knew the pain all too well and she didn't want someone else to feel it even if it was Naruto. She bit her lips and made up her mind.

"Naruto wait!" She called after him.

Naruto turned around surprise that Sakura was willing to talk to him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Sakura let out a small sigh. "I accept."

"What?" Naruto asked not believing his ears.

"I'll go eat ramen with you," she said slowly.

Naruto held a goofy grin. "Alright what are we waiting for?" He said pulling her by the wrist.

"Hold on a minute, Naruto!"

Naruto stopped dragging her and looked at her.

"This isn't a date okay," Sakura declared.

"It isn't?"

"Look we don't know each other well enough and I think it wouldn't be so bad if we started out as friends," she said searching the others eyes.

"Okay…I'll like that." He said smiling at her. For some reason she found herself smiling back.

Was this a mistake?

oooOOOooo

**Title: My Heart Cries For You**

**Chapter Three: An Annoyance…!**

oooOOOooo

The next day Sakura entered her math classroom and was greeted by Naruto. "Morning Sakura," he said happy to see her.

"Good morning, Naruto." She said politely.

As she walked to her desk she could hear her classmates whispering to each other. She didn't need to hear them she already knew what they were talking about.

Why was she associating with the delinquent?

Ever since Naruto enrolled in this school he had a bad rap. Some said he was the son of a dangerous yakuza and that was mainly the reason why he gets into lots of fight. To defend his turf or something stupid like that. At one point she might have believed that and that's why she kept her distance from him.

Of course her opinion on the boy changed since they ate ramen together.

There was no reason to listen to such silly rumors. From what she could tell Naruto was a carefree person. She smiled. She wished she was more like him.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto yelled at his classmates. "Do you want a fight?" He said raising his fists in the air.

Sakura made a face.

Well not exactly like him.

oooOOOooo

As class ended their math teacher, Iruka Umino, called Naruto to stay behind.

"I didn't sleep in class this time," Naruto reassured the other as he walked toward the front of the classroom as the other students left for lunch.

"I know that. I'm glad you're staying out of trouble, but…" he trailed off looking at his agenda.

"What did I do now?" Naruto said taking a seat in front of the other. He doesn't like when Iruka lectures him.

"Have you been studying for the upcoming midterms?" He asked the other.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said with a smile in his face.

"I don't think you are listening. If you don't pass my class you won't be able to graduate. Do you want to be left behind?" He said losing his patience at the other.

Naruto's grin fell and looked away. "No," he said dejectedly.

"I can help you after school, but that's not a good time for you is it."

It wasn't a question he knew. Naruto couldn't risk it. He needed his part-time or how else was he able to pay for his education.

"Can't you tutor me during my lunch time?" He asked his teacher.

Iruka shook his head. "I can't. I have a class to teach at that time."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"You need to find yourself a tutor. Perhaps ask one of your classmates to help you."

"As if. If you didn't notice they don't like me," he yelled angrily back.

Iruka brought his hand to the brick of his nose. "How about you ask Sasuke Uchiha? He has the highest grade in my class."

"Are you serious? I rather fail then ask that bastard for help."

"Come on Naruto work with me. How about Sakura Haruno…?"

Naruto smiled. "That's a perfect idea!"

oooOOOooo

"That's a horrible idea," Sakura said annoyed that Naruto was following her.

"Sakura please reconsider?" He pleaded at the girl. He stopped walking.

"Hey Sakura, the cafeteria is that way." Naruto said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Yeah I know," she simply said.

As she climbed the stairs she noticed that Naruto was still following her. He remained silent as he followed closely behind her. He wondered where she was going. This unnerved her.

Perhaps Kabuto could scare him off. She thought with an evil smile. She knew how Kabuto could be.

Naruto stared at her. Was she heading to the rooftop?

Did she normally eat her lunch there? It would explain why he rarely saw her at the cafeteria.

"Sakura you're my only hope," he said following her through the door. He was greeted by the warmth of the sun and the autumn wind.

"Naruto…I already told you no," she said looking for Kabuto.

Where was he?

"Why not? I thought after our date-," Naruto said but was cut off as Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth.

"You idiot. I told you it wasn't a date so stop saying it is," she hissed at him.

Naruto nodded rapidly at her. She let go and Naruto let out a deep breath.

"Sorry. What I meant was I thought you could help me."

They heard a small laughter. They both blinked and turned the corner to find the silver haired teen sitting. His back was against the wall and a magazine in his hands.

"Oh sorry don't mind me," he said muffling his laughter as he continued reading his magazine.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked.

Naruto didn't know there was someone else here. A small blush came to his face out of embarrassment. He wondered if the other heard their conversation.

"A friend of Sakura is a friend of mine. So tell me…Naruto was it? What problem do you have?" He asked tilting his head sideways eying the boy curiously. He wondered why the girl never mentioned this boy before.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and someday I'll be famous that everyone will know my name!" He told the other as he adjusted his headband around his forehead. Sakura jabbed Naruto on the side and Naruto winced in pain.

"Sorry about that Kabuto. He's just a classmate of mine and apparently not a good listener," she said with a scowl in her face. Kabuto chuckled. It was clear she didn't like the boy's presence and it somehow amused him.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," Naruto whined.

"Quiet you," she hissed at the other.

"All I wanted was for you to help me study for the upcoming test. Is that too much to ask?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't just give up my lunch to tutor you."

"I understand," Naruto said defeated. His gaze shifted to the senor student and pointed at the other.

"You four-eyes. How about you? You think you can tutor me?" He asked. From what he could tell the boy was obviously a senior. Since he was in a higher grade it was possible he already knew the subject and he did looked smart.

"That's not a nice way to ask for favors," Kabuto said with disdain as he closed his magazine.

Naruto slammed his palm on his forehead just realizing how rude he sounded.

"I'm sorry. Can you please help me out?"

Kabuto shook his head.

"What do you want me to do? Go on my knees and beg?" He asked not liking the idea. He was his last chance and there was no way in hell that he was going to ask Sasuke for help. It was this or he'll fail the semester.

Kabuto smirked. "That could be a start."

"Kabuto, that's degrading! Naruto, don't do this," she pleaded.

Naruto gulped and closed his eyes. There was no other choice. He had to do this in order to continue to be in Sakura's class level. He didn't want to be left behind. He reopened his eyes.

"Alright, I'll do it." He slowly got on his knees. He opened his mouth and closed it. He couldn't say it. It was humiliating.

"Kabuto…," he managed to say as he swallowed the lump his throat. He can't go back on his word. He closed his eyes.

"Ple-," he was cut off when heard the other in a fit of laughter. Confused he looked up and stared at the other.

"I was just joking I didn't really expect you to do it," he said in between his laugh.

Naruto glared. "I'm a man of my word."

"I can see that." Kabuto mused.

Naruto clenched his fist. Oh how he wanted to hit the arrogant jerk.

"That wasn't nice," Sakura scolded at the other.

Kabuto shrugged. "Let's call it payback."

"For what…?" Naruto asked confused. He didn't remember wronging the other.

"That's for me to know," he said vaguely and offered a hand at the other.

Naruto glared lessen as he was pulled up to his feet.

"Cheer up," he said patting Naruto on the back.

"I don't see why I should," the boy responded.

"Congratulation, Naruto Uzamaki. You got yourself a tutor," he said bowing at the other.

He rose back to his full height and continued to say, "I'm not normally generous so don't make me regret this."

Kabuto leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "As you can see I don't normally eat at the cafeteria. You'll welcome to see me here instead. I can't tutor you after school since I have other priorities so I can only help you during my lunch period. So don't slack off okay?"

"R-really…?" He asked in disbelief. Was this another trick? He eyed the other warily.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he said getting off the wall.

Naruto's small smile got larger. He had a chance to graduate. He looked at the other in awe as if he saw Kabuto in a different light.

"Kabuto, you're the best!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave the older teen a quick hug. Kabuto was surprised at first, but then returned the gesture by ruffling the boy's spiky blond hair.

For some reason Sakura felt a little jealous.

Wasn't Kabuto's affection reserve only for her?

She felt silly for thinking such things.

"You are the best big bro!" She heard Naruto say happily at the other.

"Of course I am," Kabuto said pushing his glasses up. He enjoyed the small praises even if it boosted his ego a bit.

"Then let's get ramen my treat!" Naruto chirped happily as he took hold of Kabuto's wrist. The senior student let out a small laugh at the boy's enthusiastic personality. It was contagious in a way.

Sakura crossed her arms and glared at the spiky blond boy as he dragged Kabuto away. She couldn't believe it. Not only has the boy taken the time she spends with Kabuto away, but also his attention. She wasn't going to be easily forgotten.

"Hey wait for me! I want to go as well!" She yelled as she ran after them.

oooOOOooo

To be continued….


End file.
